Dernière année au lycée
by Catia-chan
Summary: Cette fic m'est venu a l'esprit car une amie ne trouvait grand chose sur ces deux là.  Donc, c'est la dernière année de lycée pour Ace, et il en est bien content. Mais l'arrivée d'une jeune fille dans sa classe va le faire changer d'avis...
1. Chapter 1: Rentrée, Rencontre

Bon c'est ma première fic. Que je ne sois au courant je n'ai jamais lu de fic sur ace et vivi et je suis pas sur que sa existe... Enfin bref j'espère que vous aimez ^^

Dernière année au lycée.

Ch1

Une nouvelle année démarrait pour notre jeune homme, d'ailleurs c'était la dernière à passer au lycée et il en était bien fois encore ce matin, son réveil avait sonné sans qu'il l'entende. Du coup il mit son uniforme vitesse grand V et avala vite fait une tartine pour courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus (qu'il ratta comme d'habitude)

« - Oh, toi l'auteur tais-toi !»

D'accord j'ai rien dit …Enfin bref, il dut se résigner quand il remarqua a la moitié du chemin qu'il avait oublié son chapeau.

« - An ! NON ! Il est hors de question que j'aille au lycée sans mon chapeau ! »

Il fit donc demi-tour vers sa maison, reprit son chapeau et partit au lycée en triplant de vitesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit un prof qu'il connaissait bien vociféré son nom pour la on-ne-sait-combientieme-fois:

« - PORTGAS !

-Je suis la ! s'exclama ledit Ace

-Encore en retard, comme d'habitude… Moi qui espérais que vous auriez pris de bonne résolution…

-Désoler professeur Mihawk, marmonna-il

-Ouais, … Bon sa irat pour cette fois... mais ne recommencer pas je vous aie à l'oeil. Enfin bon cette année, je serai votre Professeur principal. »

Ace resta sans voix à cette annonce et rejoignit sa classe. Pour son plus grand réconfort, il y avait son meilleur ami Marco dans sa classe.

« - Et ben mon vieux cette année, on n'a pas de chance dans la classe du Prof Mihawk !

- Tu la bien dis mon vieux Marco » alors que les amis discutaient il ne s'était pas rendu compte que leur classe allait dans leur salle. Ils les rattrapèrent à grands pas et arrivèrent dans leur salle.

Le cours avait commencé, il y avait à peu près une demi-heure lorsqu'on toqua a la porte. D'abord ce fut le directeur Barbe Blanche qui entra pour parler un instant à Mihawk. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler, le prof M. (Et ouai l'auteur a la fleime de mettre le nom en entier) prit la parole :

« - Bien cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle élève…Viens, entre… »

Une jeune fille entra dans la salle.

« - Je vous présente donc Nefertari Vivi »

Bientôt tous les jeunes hommes de la classe se retournèrent pour l'observer avec intérêt. Même Ace... mais lui il se retourna que dans l'intérêt du nom que tout le monde connaissait. Nefertari …Le nom d'une famille royale occidentale connue pour avoir conquéri tout l'orient et possédant pourtant déjà la majeure partit de l'occident. C'était un empire qui intéressait beaucoup notre jeune héros.

« - Merci je sais… » Oh toi Ace tais-toi ce n'est pas parce que je dis _**jeune héros**_ qu'il faut que tu la ramènes « - Oh c'est bon, quel caractère… » Tu vas voir espèce de … * Boum * Enfin bref continuons notre récit …(Hum, hum, …) Où est-ce que j'en étais… Ah oui !

Donc le Prof M. reprit la parole :

« - J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil. Tiens prend place à côté de Nami, juste là, » dit-il en pointant du doigt, la place a coté de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci souriait à l'autre jeune fille au long cheveux bleu ciel qui se détendit et lui répondit par un sourire radieux . D'ailleurs je ne vous ai toujours pas décrit cette belle jeune fille. Elle était de taille normale, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé comme la terre, ce qui donnait un équilibre parfait faisant penser à un paysage où l'on voit ciel et la terre meuble se toucher.

À midi, Ace sortit avec Marco pour aller rejoindre Law et Kidd à leur table. Eux ils étaient dans d'autre classe :

« - Alors vous êtes dans quelles classes ?

-Celle du prof Crocodile pour moi… Et Kidd celle du…

-…Prof Doflamingo, c'est bon, je peux le dire moi-même espèce de crétin, s'exclama Kidd.

-J'en suis pas si sûr que ça, tu vois…

-Tu vas voir ! »

Kidd envoya une cuillère de purée vers Law qui esquiva et ce fut donc Ace qui ce là prit en pleine face…Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Un ange passa… Puis deux… Puis trois… Et là Ace hurla dans toute la salle un « BAAAAAATAAAAAILLLLLLEEEE ! » qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Et la suite est difficile à décrire, de la purée volait par ici, des boulettes décollaient par la …Cela dura une bonne de dizaine de minutes. Jusqu'à ce que une ombre massive arrive et cris : «- ! »

Et la plus un bruit ne se fit et tout le monde ne bougeait plus, comme si le temps avait été arrêté.

« -Qui à déclencher tout ça ? » demanda le directeur de son imposante voix.

… Aucune réponse.

« -J'ai demandé QUI À DÉCLENCHER CETTE CATASTROPHE ! »

…

« -C'est moi… Finit par dire Ace d'un air rechigner.

-Bien… DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT !»

-Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. A peine avait-il dit ça qu'Ace allait déjà vers le bureau du dirlo. Mais ce que n'avait pas vu Ace c'était une jeune fille qui l'observait du coin de l'œil étant étonné que ce garçon ce soit dénoncé lui-même.

« - Qui est-ce, demanda t-elle à son ami

-C'est Ace un délinquant de première et le plus étrange c'est qu'il ne sait jamais fait renvoyer, même avec le nombre de fois ou il a été convoquer dans le bureau du directeur, un chouchou quoi ! »

Elle se retourna vers Ace le regardant interdit.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur Ace ce faisait petit pour avoir l'air de ne pas trop déranger.

« - Bon ou en étions-nous… Ah oui QU'EST CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIS !

-…

-Bon je vois que ce n'est pas mieux que l'année dernière délinquant mais avec de bonne note c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous renvoyer et de plus je connaissais bien ton père. Et je lui avais promis de tout faire pour que tu réussisses tes études. Donc à part te coller un mercredi après-midi je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-…

-TU POURRAIS ME REMERCIER AU MOINS CE SERAIT LA MOINDRE DES POLITESSES !

-… Merci

-C'est bien aller vas t-en et que je ne te revois plus. »

Ace ne se laissa pas prier et sortit du bureau en vitesse.

À la sortie du lycée, il entendit une voix timide l'appeler :

« -Euh… Ace ? » Ledit Ace se retourna

« -Ouaip ?

-Je m'appelle Vivi et…

-… Et on est dans la même classe, je sais

-Euh… Sa va? Tu n'est pas renvoyé ?

-Non mais coller. Bon je dois y aller…

-Euh, sa te gêne si je reste avec toi pour le moment ?

-… Non ça ne me gêne pas… »

Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement pendant un petit moment en silence… Mais Vivi fini par briser le silence :

« - Tu habites où ?

-Dans le quartier de Fire au 30 et toi ?

-C'est drôle, j'habite juste en face au 31.

-Trop fort ! Mais oh fait qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Ben en fait … En ce moment ma famille a plusieurs problèmes et il voulait absolument que je parte parce qu'ils avaient peur pour moi… Il y a eu plusieurs attentats déjà sur le palais, mais ils ont tous échoué. C'est pourquoi mon père a préféré m'envoyer loin d'Alabasta le temps que sa se calme… Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais rester ni même si je vais rentrer un jour…

-Ah…

-AAAAAAACCCCEEEE ! »

Ce cri provenait du trottoir en face. Ace eut a peine le temps de se retourner qu'une tête brune lui sauta dessus manquant de justesse de le reverser.

« - Luffy ! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Tu devrais déjà être à la maison ?

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie d'aller te chercher.

-Luffy …, Soupira Ace, tu es vraiment irrécupérable

-Ha ha ha !

-Pff…

-Et toi, tu'es qui, dit-il en remarquant Vivi, sa petite copine ?

-HEIN ! Tu dit n'importe quoi !dit Ace en rougissant. »

Vivi rougis elle aussi lorsqu'elle entendit ça. Légèrement mais assez pour que Luffy le vit. Mais il ne dit rien.

« - C'est qui alors ?

-Parle autrement déjà, ensuite je te présente Vivi Nefertari

-Ooooooh… NON SANS BLAGUE ! Mon frère adore votre famille. Il a plusieurs livres sur vous et mmmmm….. !

-Tais-toi, dit Ace en mettant la main sur la bouche de son frère et rougissant de plus belle.

-MMMMM… tu m'étouffes, marmonna luffy entre les mains d'Ace

-Oh ! Désoler.

-Ouf …, Luffy se retourna vers Vivi, Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? Mon frère cuisine super bien ! dit-il d'un sourire radieux

-Hein, mais …

-Je veux bien moi… Mais seulement si sa ne dérange pas ton frère, de plus je ne serais pas trop loin de chez moi de toute manière.

-Mais oui il veut bien ! Allez viens ! »

Luffy prit la main de Vivi et l'emmena jusqu'à leur maison sans même qu'Ace ait pu dire un mot.

« - SHAAAAAAAANKS ! ON EST LÀ ! cria luffy dans la maison

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Shanks était un très bon ami à leur père. Ils les hébergeaient tous les deux depuis quatre ans déjà. Ancien militaire reconvertit en médecin. Un jour, il avait perdu un bras à la guerre, depuis il se débrouillait très bien même avec un bras en moins.

« - On a une invitée de marque d'après ce que je vois !

-Tu n'sais pas si bien le dire, j'te présente Vivi Nefertari , 'exclama Luffy

-Oh ! Quel honneur mademoiselle, dit shanks en lui faisant un baisemain

-Il en fait toujours trop, chuchota Ace à l'oreille de Vivi ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Un rougissement presque impercevable.

-Allez, Ace au fournaut ! »

A la fin du repas, tout le monde avait bien mangé :

« - Je vais vous aider à ranger et je vais y aller, sinon on va s'inquiéter pour moi, déclara Vivi.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en occuper de tout rentre chez toi maintenant.

-D'accord. Merci Monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Shanks, voyons.

-D'accord, dit Vivi en souriant, au revoir !

-À bientôt !

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Je veux bien merci Ace. »

A peine une minute plus tard il était devant la maison de Vivi…

« - Merci pour cette soirée.

-De rien, bonne nuit …

-Bonne nuit » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ce qui le fit immédiatement rougir. Il l'observa rentrer chez elle, puis il resta quelque instant devant le portail de la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par rentrer chez lui.

À peine avait-il passer le seuil qu'il eut le droit à une taquinerie de Shanks. Il ne répliqua pas et alla s'étaler de tout son sur son lit. _Je crois que c'est la meilleure rentrer que j'ai jamais eu,_ pensa t-il.

Alors vous en penser quoi?


	2. Chapter 2 Cerisiers, souvenirs

Bon voilà le chapitre est tout de même moins long que le premier mais bon. Il ne rest e maintenant plus qy'un chapitre à écrire (enfin logiquement)

Ch. :2

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Ace avait rencontré Vivi et cela commençait à inquiéter Luffy (d'ailleurs moi aussi « l'auteur tu n'as rien à dire à te lever tous les jours des à 11 heures du matin » D'accord mais pendant les vacances alors maintenant TAIS-TOI !.)

Son frère se levait toujours à l'heure et semblait toujours de bonne humeur et cela commençait réellement à l'angoisser.

« -Tu est sûr que tout va bien Ace

-Bah oui… Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien… Tu es juste différent de d'habitude.

-Ah… Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller » fit Ace en embrassant son petit frère sur le front. Ce qui laissa Luffy bouche bée regardant son frère partir n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

« -Dit-moi Shanks, toi tu crois qu'il va bien Ace ?

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas» le rassura Shanks en lui frottant la tête.

_Ils sont tous malades dans cette maison, _pensa Luffy.

Bon retournons voir ce qui peut bien faire qu'Ace se presse d'aller au lycée (même si je pense que vous aurez tous deviné) Enfin, bon… Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il sourit dès qu'il vit une tête bleue en train de lui sourire. Ace se mit donc à courir non seulement pour rejoindre Vivi mais aussi parce que le bus était en train d'arriver.

Une fois dans le bus Vivi se prit la parole :

« -Et bien. Tu as encore eu chaud cette fois. Tu es arrivé pile au moment où le bus arrivait.

-Ouai, mais bon j'ai réussi à l'avoir après tout. » dit-il en souriant bêtement.

-Pff…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu rigole ?

-Tu verrais ta tête, hihihi. »

Ace la regarda rire et puis il partir tous les deux dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta pas avant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'arrêt du lycée. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre, chacun de leur côté, leurs amis qui les attendaient. À peine ace avait rejoint Marco (car, oui c'était le seul arrivé) Celui-ci le provoqua :

« -C'est un beau morceau que tu as là.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes.

-Je parle de Vivi, tiens. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle…

-Mais sa ne va pas la tête ! Et puis ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était un objet !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, alors n'essais de te moquer de moi. De plus tu viens de confirmer ce que je viens de dire en la défendant.

-Mais je te dis que…

-… Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-C'est faux !» s'exclama le conserné.

« -Alors j'imagine que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tous les matins tu prends le bus avec elle et tous les soirs tu l'attends pour retourner chez toi à pied.

-Elle prend le même bus que moi et c'est plus sympa de faire le voyage à deux. Et puis elle habite en face de chez moi alors le soir, on fait le trajet ensemble c'est plus sympa à deux.

-Tu as dit deux fois « c'est plus sympa » en parlant d'elle.

-Mais tu vas arrêter deux secondes ! En plus les gars arrivent alors tais-toi.

-Donc j'avais raison. Salut les gars ! »

Ace s'apprêtait donner un bon coup à son ami, quand la cloche sonna. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et se jura de lui mettre son point dans le bide après le déjeuner. La matinée passa toujours aussi lentement pour Ace. Et lorsque la sonnerie du midi retentit se fut pour lui une délivrance. Il se dépêcha de sortir du cours barbant de maths.

« -Eh ! Tête d'ananas tu te dépêche !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, tâche de rousseu.r

-Ok… On va faire un marché. J'arrête de t'appeler comme ça à conditions… QUE TU OUBLIE SE STUPIDE SURNOM !

-Et ! C'est toi qui à commencer en m'appelant tête d'ananas.

-Tu n'as pas tort… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu répliques.

-Tu préfères que je me laisse faire, peut-être ? dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Oui pourquoi pas !

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

-Si ça va très bien merci !

-Hum hum ! »

Marco et Ace sursautèrent voyant que Law était arrivé et leur montrait la table où Kidd les attendait.

«- On vous attend depuis dix minutes les gars, alors dépêcher vous d'aller prendre votre plateau au lieu de vous disputer »

Les deux se regardèrent se sentant bête et éclatant de rire dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le fou rire passer ils allèrent prendre leur plateau et rejoindre Kidd et Law sur la table.

La journée terminer Ace attendait tranquillement Vivi à la grille lorsqu'elle arriva :

«- C'est bon Ace, je suis là. Excuse-moi du retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas… Sa v au moins ?

-Oui, merci. »

Et ils partirent. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent :

« -Dit-moi Ace…

-Oui ?

-Tu as compris les maths ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle je m'en sors réellement... _Et c'est pour ça que je m'ennuie tellement car je comprends trop vite _se dit-il à lui-même.

-Alors tu pourrais m'expliquer parce que je n'ai pas vraiment compris et comme le test est demain, alors je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je voudrais juste te montrer un endroit.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas trop loin. »

Ace lui prit le bras et la tira pour lui montrer le chemin. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit Ace demanda à Vivi de fermer ces yeux. Il la guida et finis par lui dire de rouvrir les yeux. Elle fut émerveiller par ce qu'elle vit.

Un lac était entouré de plusieurs cerisiers japonais en fleurs. Dans le lac se reflétait le soleil pourpre du soir. Elle resta quelques instants subjuguer par ce spectacle. Lorsqu'une petite brise légère vint lui caresser la peau et détacha quelques pétales des fleurs des arbres. Tout cela était absolument magnifique. Elle voulait remercier Ace, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut frappée par sa beauté. Ses cheveux voletait légèrement au même rythme que le vent et le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux tristes lui donnant l'impression de voir un ange. Mais d'ailleurs… Pourquoi ce regard triste ?

« -Ace sa va ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, excuse moi mais la dernière fois que je suis venu ici s'étais avec ma mère qui est décédée, il y a maintenant 4 ans (1).

-Je…je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… »dit-il en souriant tristement.

Vivi n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça, ou plutôt elle ne le supportait pas.

Quant à Ace, il sentait de plus en plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre faible, il fallait qu'il résiste. Quand d'un coup il sentit une chaleur se coller à lui. S'était Vivi qui le serrait de toutes ses forces comme pour le protéger. À son tour il la serra contre lui il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud humide coulé le long de sa joue qui ne tarda pas à être rejoint par plusieurs autres larmes. Vivi desserra son étreinte pour aller prendre quelque chose dans son sac qu'elle lui tendit immédiatement après. C'était un mouchoir joliment brodé sur les bords. Il la remercia du regard et essuya ses larmes qui pour autant ne s'étaient pas totalement arrêtées de couler. Au bout d'une minute, ils repartirent tous les deux en directions de la maison de Vivi. pour réviser le devoir de maths.

Ils eurent finis à 22h00 et Ace retourna chez lui. Une fois dans son lit, il n'eut pas trop de mal à ce que le sommeil l'attire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait toujours le mouchoir que lui avait donné Vivi. Il se leva et alla chercher le mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon pour mieux le détailler. Le mouchoir était blanc et légèrement brodés d'un bleu ciel sur les bords. Au milieu on pouvait observer la lettre « V » comme Vivi qui avait été cousu. Il le plia et le mit délicatement sur sa table de nuit. Il retourna dans son lit et s'endormit en regardant le mouchoir.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Ah pour le (1) je me fixe pas trop au vrai passé de Ace. j'ai dit que sa mère était morte il y a 4 ans mais en vrai elle est morte en le mettant au monde mais bon... Enfin voilà au chapitre 3 le petit dernier logiquement.


	3. Chapter 3 Fin, soirée, commencement

Voilà donc le chapitre trois (un peu plus long que les autres) qui est bien le dernier. J'espère que vous aimez ^^

Ah et merci K3lly-y ma première lectrice qui me met des rewiews.

* * *

><p>Les vacances… D'habitude, Ace attendait avec impatience ce moment. De plus maintenant il ne reviendrait plus jamais au lycée (à moins de devenir prof, ce qui est peu probable de la part de Ace) « - Et qui te dit ça ? » Moi… Pourquoi ? « - Et bien rien que pour te faire chier je vais devenir prof ! » Eh, c'est moi l'auteur donc c'est à moi de décider « -Et merde… ».<p>

Donc, il ne restait plus que deux heures avant la fin des cours, et il regardait l'horloge d'un air désespéré. Sa relation n'avait pas vraiment bougé avec Vivi depuis…Sbaf ! Il se mit carrément une claque mentale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait…Normalement il devrait sauter de joie et surtout penser à ce qu'il allait faire avec ses potes au lieu de penser à Vivi et Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring… Voilà maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une heure et à force de penser j'ai même pas suivi la fin du cours…

Voilà le moment fatidique arrivait à grande vitesse plus qu'une minute et, c'est la fin. Il fallait absolument qu'il paraisse normal (c'est-à-dire, fou de joie) et pas avoir une tête décapitée et… La c'est la fin plus que 5…4…3…2…1… zerDrrrrrinnnnnnnnnggggggg ! Voilà, c'est fini pour de bon et presque toute la classe s'était levée en même temps. Mais Ace, lui préférait attendre que tout les élèves soit sorti pour sortir à son tour. Marco et Vivi aussi avaient attendu que les autres soient sortis. Il sortit donc de la classe quand Marco brisa le silence :

« -Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

-Moi rien et toi Ace ?

-Non plus… Pourquoi ?

-Je fais une fête sur la plage en bas de chez moi… Sa vous dit de venir ? Invite tes amies si tu veux Vivi.

-Cool, sa Marco ! J'imagine que c'est pour fêter le fait qu'on ara plus à retourner au lycée maintenant ?

-Exactement !

-J'en suis » s'exclama Ace

«- Moi aussi » dit Vivi plus timidement.

-Et c'est à quelle heure ?

-Vingt heure, ça vous va ?

-Pas de problème, ça nous laisse le temps de nous changer et que Vivi appelle ses amis…Par contre » Ace s'arrêta et réfléchit.

«- Comment on fait pour y aller ?

-Bah, tu sais ou j'habite Ace.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, crétin…Mais du moyen de transport

-J'ai une moto chez moi, mais… Je ne sais pas en faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Vivi moi je sais en faire » se vanta Ace

«- Calme toi le vantard…Et si vous êtes bourrés, vous resterez chez moi, d'accord ?

-T'inquiète, je ne suis pas du genre à boire

-C'est sa… Bon à tout à l'heure !»lui lança Marco en train de courir voyant son bus arriver

-À tout à l'heure ! » lui crièrent les deux autres

Pendant que Marco grimpait dans son bus, Ace et Vivi partait dans la direction de leur quartier. Une fois arriver ils se lancèrent un « à tout à l'heure ! » avant de rentrer dans leur maison respective…

Au moment où Ace allait partir Il entendit Luffy lui crier :

«- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-À une fête pour des grands.

-Je peux venir s'il te plait ?

-T'es sourd ! Je viens de te dire que c'est pour les grands !

-Mais, euuuuuuh » beugla luffy

«- Tu feras une FÊTE avec SHANKS » cria t-il assez fort, pour que le dit Shanks, entende.

« -QUOI ! » s'exclama le conserné

« -OUUUAIIIII !

-SA, ACE TU ME LE PAIRAS !

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi Shanks ! » ironisa Ace avant d'aller sonnez en face.

Il du attendre quelques instants avant que la voix de Vivi ne résonne dans l'interphone :

« -_Oui ?_

-C'est moi Ace

_-J'arrive attend en face de la porte du garage_, _le temps que je trouve les casques._

-Ok ! »

Ace alla donc se positionner devant la porte du garage. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte du garage ne s'ouvre, et qu'il n voit la jeune fille avec les casques à la main. Et la il fut bouche bée en voyant la tenu de la jeune fille. Elle portait une jupe qui mi-longue s'arrêtant à la mi-cuisse. Sa jupe était de couleur rouge orangée. Quant à son haut s'était une chemise bleue marine avec un pul sans manche, léger et gris. Ses cheveux bleus étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Vivi aussi dévisageait Ace. Il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge foncer. Il portait par-dessus une veste en cuir noir et portait toujours son chapeau enfin il était noir cette fois. Elle se perdait dans sa contemplation quand Ace la sortit de ses pensées :

« -On y va ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui ! J'arrive, excuse moi. »

Ils sortirent donc l'engin du garage. Ace monta sur la moto, mit son casque et des gants qu'il avait amenés. Vivi monta derrière Ace, mettant à son tour son casque. Elle s'accrocha à Ace et lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle était prête. Et puis d'un coup la moto démarra surprenant Vivi qui s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Ace.

Ils arrivèrent donc avec cinq minutes en avance, Ace ayant à peine dépasser la limite de vitesse.

« -Sa va Vivi ? Tu parais secouer ?

-Un peu que je le suis !Mais attends tu étais à 90 kmH au lieu de 50 ! Alors un peu que je suis choqué ! T'as du pot qu'on soit pas tombé sur des policiers !

-Oh c'est bon c'est toujours quelques malheureux kilomètres en plus…

-QUELQUES MALHEUREUX ! SA FAIT 40 KMH DE PLUS !

-C'est ce que je dis, ce n'est rien…

-Tu est désespérant » se lamenta Marco venant de s'incruster dans la conversation.

« -Bon vous venez m'aider vous deux ! Y'as plus que des chaises à descendre sur la plage.

-Ok ! On arrive ! »

Les trois amis finir donc de descendre les chaises jusqu'à ce que les premiers invités arrivent. Au bout d'une demi-heure la fête bâtait son plein.

« -Oh fait, Vivi j'espère que t'as mis un maillot !

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends Ace. Quand on me dit une fête sur la plage je prend mon maillot. Je suis pas idiote à ce point.

-Bon, d'accord ! Calme ! Juste une question : t'as quelque chose d'électronique dans tes affaires ?

-Euh… Non pourquoi ?

-Pour ça ! »

Vivi n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans l'eau.

« -Hahaha !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a !

-Tu verrais t'as tête tu comprendrais pourquoi je rigole ! Hahaha !

-Tu vas voir espèce de… »

Sa phrase même pas achever, une gerbe d'eau fonçait en direction d'Ace qui se la prit en pleine figure (et ouai, j'aime le martyriser « -j'avais remarquer, merci ! » Désoler, c'est une habitude que je suis en train de prendre)

« -Eh ! T'aurais pu attendre que je sois en maillot !

-Tu crois que toi, tu à attendu, peut-être ?

-Je t'ai au moins demandé si t'avais rien d'électronique sur toi !

-Bah… T'avais quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Mon téléphone !

-Un coup de séchoir à cheveu, sa devrait suffire pour le faire redémarrer…

-Tu vas voir juste le temps que je me mette en maillot et je me vengerais.

-Si tu te changes moi aussi alors deux secondes je reviens.

-Ok ! »

À peine changer, ils étaient déjà tous les deux dans l'eau s'envoyant des vagues dans la figure. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau éreinter.

« -On va boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien. »

Arriver au bar que Marco avait loué pour ce soir:

« -Tu veux quoi ?

-Limonade.

-Quoi ! Attends c'est une fête. Deux vodkas s'il vous plait.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Détends toi ce n'est pas un petit vers qui va te faire être saoul.

-J'espère…»

Effectivement plusieurs verres plus tard Vivi était totalement saoul. Si je dit plusieurs verres, c'est qu'Ace l'avait convaincu de faire un concours de « celui-qui-boit-le-plus-gagne ». Que Vivi, bien trop orgueilleuse, avait fini par accepter sous les provocations d'Ace.

« -Tu devrais arrêter Vivi. Tu est totalement saoul.

-Mais jE Suis pAs saOUl. Qu'est-CE-que tUu crOIs !

-Ouai bon. Viens, on va aller t'allonger sur le lit, dans la chambre d'ami. »

Ce qui pour lui voulait dire : remonter tout le chemin pour aller dans la maison de Marco, monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage avant d'atteindre enfin  la seul chambre d'ami que Ace connaissait (et oui Marco est bourré de fric, enfin vous avez du le deviné -_-') avec une fille totalement saoule dans les bras.

« -WhaOu ! Quelle sOIrée !

-Oui, Vivi. Calme toi.

-MAIs je suis tRÈs calme.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'y pense il y a un ascenseur ! » AAAAAAALELUIA, ALELUIA.

« -Y'a quoi ? Y'a censure ?

-Se n'est pas important…AH, on est arrivés.

-On est arrivé où ?

-Chez Marco. Maintenant calme toi.

-Et poUrquoi ?

-On prend l'ascenseur.

-D'accOrd… »

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à la chambre, malgré quelques contestations violentes de Vivi. Ace la posa sur le lit et resta un instant. Il se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Ace se lèvent Vivi étant un peu calmée. Hélas il ne pu aller bien loin car elle lui la manche.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

-Ne mets pas trop de temps alors.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et Ace partit chercher un verre d'eau plonger dans ses pensées. _Qu'est qui me prends à chaque fois que je la regarde je sens mon cœur s'accélérer _pensa Ace.

Le verre d'eau en main il repartait donc vers la chambre d'invité. Vivi l'attendait toujours allonger sur le lit.

« -Tiens.

-Merci Ace »

Vivi but son verre tranquillement mais sûrement.

« -Sa va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Bon je vais te laisser dormir » dit-il en commençant à se lever

« -Ace attends.

-Oui…Qu'est-ce qu'il y … »

Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Vivi l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord il écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma à son tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant se regardant dans les yeux et reprirent. Cette fois ce fut plus intense quand Vivi sentit une langue lui quémander l'accès. Celui-ci fut accepté rapidement donnant l'accès. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient les menant à un balai déjanter. C'était agréable, Ace aurait voulu que ce ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Vivi finit par stopper ce baiser à bout de souffle. Ace la regarda, elle était rougie, le souffle cours, haletante.

« -Tu devrais te coucher. »

Vivi acquise sans mot et se coucha. Ace attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de sortir de la chambre, encore légèrement troubler.

5 ans après cette soirée. 

Ace revenait tranquillement de son boulot, toujours son chapeau trônant su sa tête, quand :

« -Ace ! »

Une bombe bleue venait de lui sauter dans les bras en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« -Vivi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au bureau ?

-Si, mais comme je savais que tu rentrais plus tôt j'ai demander à mon patron de me lâcher et il a accepté.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu à oublier quel jour on est !

-Non, mais… À d'accord…d'ailleurs »

Ace mis un genoux à terre et prenant un écrin dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Dedans trônait une magnifique bague avec un diamant dessus :

« -Je suis pas doué pour les demandes mais… Veux-tu m'ép…

-OUIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa demande que Vivi le serrait déjà de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il lui passa la bague au doigt quand Vivi l'interrompit :

« -Moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On va devoir trouver une maison…Je crains que l'appartement n'es plus assez de chambre.

-Comment ça ? Tu es… »

Ace la regardait d'un air ébahi alors qu'elle lui prenait sa main, la posant sur son ventre en lui souriant.

* * *

><p>Je sais certain vont dire que c'est une fin à l'eau de rose mais je savais pas quoi faire pour finir cette fic alors tant pis.<p>

Ace : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Catia : Bah…Rien...C'est une fic...

Ace : Mais si ! Sa me ressemble pas cette déclaration !

Catia :Mais si, arrête de te plaindre.

Vivi qui sourit: C'est vrai en plus t'es tout mignon.

Catia : Oui, je trouve aussi.

Ace qui rougis sortant de la pièce claquant la porte derrière lui: LA FERME !

Vivi : Il a un sacré caractère quand même.

Catia soupirant : C'est lui quoi…


End file.
